


shattered glass

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [23]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, OH BOY these tags are gonna give everything away, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth faces the consequences of working for Agent Turner.  (part 23 of 'a messy situation')





	shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter.... man. I wrote it all directly after posting last night's chapter and boy-oh-boy.

“Good morning, JR.” Beth said cheerfully as she walked across the lot, making note of the ‘mechanic’ who had trailed her since she had pulled out of the drop off lane at the school. She knew he was one of the guys that Rio had trailing her. At least he was one of the two that already worked at the dealership. 

“Morning Mrs. Boland.” He said with smile, giving her a little mock two finger salute as he headed towards the garage. Aaron, she was certain, had already followed her from the house and traded off with JR at the school. 

Beth strolled into the dealership, making small talk with two of her consultants, before she headed into her office. She had barely sat down at her desk before Ruth, the secretary, walked into her office with a flower arrangement. 

“These were just delivered.” Ruth said as she sat them down on Beth’s desk. 

Her brows knit together as she stared at the arrangement. Rio wasn’t the flower type. “Thanks, Ruth.” Beth said as she reached for the car attached the flowers.

 

_ This isn’t over.  _ _   
_ _ -D _

 

Beth rolled her eyes, tossing the card into the garbage can. Dean just wouldn’t stop would he? Even after what his mother had said, he still had the audacity to send flowers? It was bullshit. 

She snapped a picture of the flowers and sent the picture of the arrangement to Rio. 

**Beth:** Dean never stops. 

Beth sat her phone down on her desk, snatching up the flowers and heading towards the break room. She split the arrangement up into small bunches, putting them into red Solo cups with a little water, dropping them off at each consultant’s desk. 

She wasn’t going to enjoy them, but they would. 

Beth headed back into her office, sinking down into her office chair. She grabbed a stack of paperwork off the desk behind her, dropping it onto the desk in front of her and flipping through it. Nothing said Monday morning like going through purchase receipts from the previous week. 

Her phone vibrated on her desk and she picked it up, smiling when she saw that Rio had responded. 

**Rio:** those are from Dean??  
**Rio:** you sure?

**Beth:** the card was signed “D”.

**Rio:** what else did it say?

**Beth:** uhhh

Beth leaned down to grab the card out of the garbage, taking a picture of it and sending it Rio. The phone rang a second later. 

“That ain’t Dean.” Rio sighed heavily, before he continued. “News must’ve got back around to Dylan about what went down with Greg.”

Beth stared at the card, “What does she mean by ‘this isn’t over’?”

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth. “ _ Shit _ . Get yourself to JR, he’s gonna bring you down to my place.”

“Do you  _ really  _ think she poses a risk?” Beth questioned as she started to stand up, grabbing her purse as she headed out of her office. “I thought you said she was dealing with Bobby? Not Greg.”

“It’s all connected, darling.” Rio said with an edge to his voice. “Just get to JR. I’ll handle this.”

Beth stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a familiar face on the showfloor talking to one of the consultants about a corvette. “Hey… remember that really burly guy that showed up at the drop?” She questioned, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

“What’s happening?” Rio questioned. 

“I know, we’re trying to work with Janie about that. She’s  _ just  _ started doing it.” Beth said, putting on her best possible  _ mom _ voice. 

“Is one of Greg’s guys there?”

“Yes,” Beth sighed heavily, catching sight of the man staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. “We’ve tried talking to her about not eating paste.”

“Can you get to the garage?”

“You know, I don’t know if we’ve considered that.” Beth glanced at her watch. “I’m really running out of time here.”

“Stay on the phone,” Rio urged her. 

Greg’s guy met Beth’s gaze and she felt like a chill of fear sweep over her. “I’m really worried about her.” Her voice wavered. 

Someone down the hall screamed, a gunshot went off, and glass shattered from above. Beth jumped, the memory of her nightmare mixed with the night Rio had shot Dean slapping her across the face. 

“ _ Beth _ ! What the hell was that? Are you okay?”

“I think I’m going to have to go.” Beth swallowed thickly, her hands starting to shake as the man drew a gun from his coat, approaching her slowly. 

Beth feigned like she had shut her phone off, tucking it into her jacket as she squared off with the thug. “Look, we don’t want any trouble here.”

She glanced around the showroom, catching sight of the consultants and customers seeking shelter as more of Greg’s guys appeared, armed and ready to keep  _ everyone _ in 

“You live by that rule?” The man questioned, “Cuz where I’m standin’ you bring the trouble on yourself.” He raised his gun, pointing it at Beth’s forehead without hesitation.

Beth blinked, her eyes suddenly blurring with tears that she hadn’t  _ realized  _ had started to fall. “Please don’t do this.”

“You gonna give me some weakass reason why?”

“I have children.”

The man laughed, gesturing to the other armed men to join him. “You hear her pullin’ the  _ mom _ card?” He fixed her with a glare. “You ever consider that maybe our boy Greg had kids?”

“This is about Greg?”

“Don’t play stupid.” He spit out chewing tobacco at her feet. “You know what this is about,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

Beth let out a sob-like sound that clawed its way out of her throat. “I don’t. I  _ really  _ don’t.”

He pressed the gun harder against her forehead and all she could think about was her children. About the day it had been Rio’s guy with a gun pressed against her head. How was she going to talk her way out of  _ this _ ?

“Greg got locked up. Cops showed up on Carson.”

“Cops are  _ always _ on Carson.” Beth opened her eyes slowly, trying to control the tears spilling down her cheeks. “It’s a speed trap.”

The man glanced to his left at one of the other men. Beth’s gaze followed his and the other guy shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “How’d they know Greg was gonna be there?”

Beth inhaled sharply. “I don’t  _ know _ ! Greg was the one who suggested Carson!”

“Why’d your lil gangbanger not show up then? Huh?” The man questioned, dragging the gun over her forehead. 

“Would you show up if you drove up and saw cops?” Beth questioned, she grimaced as she felt her purse sliding off her shoulder in her effort to stay completely still. 

It dropped to the ground and the man kicked it towards his buddy. “Check it.”

_ Shit _ . Shit. Shit. 

The man crouched, snatching her purse up and dumping the contents out on the floor. The case with the wire from the FBI tumbled out onto the floor. 

“What do we have here?” The other man questioned as he picked the box up and opened it to reveal the wire. He held it up for the man holding Beth at gunpoint. “Looks like this little  _ bitch _ is a snitch.” 

Beth clenched her eyes closed tightly. She waited. She  _ waited _ . He was going to pull the trigger. Put a bullet through her brain and end it all. Would it hurt? God, would it? Would it just be  _ over _ ? A loud bang and then nothing? 

“Rio know you’re a narc?” The man questioned and Beth cracked one eye open. 

“ _ No _ .” She said quickly. 

“You’ve got some balls for a bitch from the ‘burbs.” He remarked, running the gun along the side of her temple. 

“We got trouble!” One of the men shouted from behind Beth, she couldn’t turn to  _ look _ but she could see the reflection of blue and red lights in the window across from her. “It’s the feds.”

The man grabbed Beth by the back of her neck, pulling her around so she was pressed against him, wrapping his arm around her throat hard enough to make her vision go a little blurry. He pressed the gun against her temple. 

Beth curled her fingers around his forearm, trying in vain to lessen the pressure he was applying on her throat. She felt like a rag doll caught in his grasp. 

The next few minutes felt like it happened in slow motion. Agent Turner announced something over a loudspeaker — something about hostages. She was a hostage,  _ right _ ? One of Greg’s men dropped as glass shattered. People were screaming. Glass shattered a second time and the man holding Beth’s wire dropped and Beth could see the dark crimson stain that spread across the dingy white linoleum. 

Another shot rang out. Glass shattered. Beth felt something wet splatter against her cheek, wetting her hair. Beth felt like  _ she _ was about to go down. But she hadn’t been shot. The man behind her collapsed backwards with a sickening thud and she sank to her knees. There was blood on her hands, on her cheek, on her neck. 

Agent Turner said something over the loudspeaker again, but Beth felt like she was trapped in a tunnel. Her vision and her hearing felt like it had become pins and needles. Like a hand that had fallen asleep. 

Beth looked behind her, feeling bile rise up in her throat as she caught sight of a second growing pool of blood. Blood was a bitch to get out of carpet. Did it wash off linoleum? 

“Mrs. Boland?” 

Beth looked up at the SWAT officer that was looming above her. He pulled his balaclava down, she could see that mouth was moving but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

Then everything came rushing back. The sirens, the screams, the sobbing of one of the customers on the show floor, and  _ oh _ , she was crying too. Her cheeks were wet and it wasn’t just the blood of her would-be murderer. 

“This way, Mrs. Boland.” The SWAT officer said, helping her off the floor, guiding her away from where the rest of the would-be hostages were being led out of the dealership. 

Beth’s heart started beating faster as the officer guided her towards  _ another  _ SWAT officer who had his balaclava pulled up over his mouth, with only his eyes showing. Was this another set-up? She blinked, when she realized whose eyes she was staring at. 

“ _ Rio _ .” She breathed out. Her eyes raked over him, doing a second take. Of course it was Rio — he was in his jeans and his button up, with a SWAT tactical vest thrown over it, and a balaclava and helmet. 

“Easy.” He warned, his words muffled by the cloth over his mouth. his gaze flickered around the dealership cautiously. “Get in the car.”

Beth nodded her head slowly, moving to open the passenger door and climb inside. Her hands were covered in blood, they left stains on the seatbelt. Rio didn’t speak until they were two blocks away from the dealership. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you.” Rio told her as he pulled the helmet off and pushed the balaclava down around his throat.  “ _ Fuck _ . We shoulda seen this coming. I shoulda seen it.”

Beth felt fresh tears starting to slip down her cheeks. “What are we going to do?”

“You ain’t gonna do nothin’.” Rio warned her, his fingers clenching at the steering wheel as he picked up the speed. “You’re goin’ to my place.  _ Fuck _ .” 

“What about the kids?”

“You got your phone?” Beth nodded. “Text Dean and tell him he’s gonna have to take them for awhile.” 

“Okay.” Beth pulled her phone out of her pocket, her hands trembling. Her chest heaved as a sob rattled through her. “Oh my God, I almost died.” Her ribs felt too small suddenly, like she was being constricted by her own body. Her phone fumbled out of her fingers, hitting the floor by her feet. “I think… I think I’m having… I think... panic attack.” 

Rio reached over and squeezed her leg, “We’re almost home baby. You’re gonna be safe.” 

Beth leaned back against the seat, feeling the wet slickness of the blood pressing against the back of her head. “I almost died…” She repeated, closing her eyes as the moments she had just lived through flashed behind her eyelids. “The kids…”

“They’re gonna be fine.” Rio assured her, squeezing her leg again. “Almost home. We’re almost home.” 

* * *

“Let me help.” Rio said gently, helping to pull her blazer off. “Take it easy, baby.” He whispered, his eyes meeting hers as he dropped the blazer to the floor, his hands moving to pull her blouse off next.

She could see the drops of blood splatter staining the pale floral blouse. It was one of her favorites. She could never look at it again. 

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this.” Beth breathed out, closing her eyes. “I can’t live with a target on my back.”

“I know.” Rio said gently as he wiped at her cheek with a warm wet washcloth. He hadn’t let her look in the mirror. She wondered how bad it was. How much blood did she have on her?

He swept the cloth over her cheek, before he trailed it down over her neck, wiping away the blood. She could see that the white cloth had been stained red, even as he made a concerted effort to hide it from her. 

Rio turned the faucet on to dampen another cloth, wiping at her throat again, before he lifted her hands and cleaned the red staining from her pale skin. 

“I can’t do this.” Beth whispered again and her heart clenched when she realized she said those words as Rio was wiping blood off her finger around the engagement ring. 

“Do you mean—“

“No.” She shook her head. “Not that.”

“I don’t wanna put you in danger, baby.” Rio told her quietly as he sat the washcloth on the counter and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “We’re gonna figure this out.” He promised, “But first, you need to take a bath.”

Beth glanced to the left, staring at the bath Rio had fun for her. The water looked  _ so _ inviting. Like the cure to all her problems. 

She slipped off her pants, letting Rio help her remove her bra and underwear. She stepped into the bathtub, sinking down into the water with a content groan. 

Rio crouched beside the tub, his eyes meeting hers. “You good?”

Beth shook her head. “Stay?” She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts. “Are the children safe?”

Rio stood up and grabbed her cellphone of the sink, returning to sit down beside the tub. “Dean texted and said he’d pick them up.” He told her, holding the phone up for her to see the screen. 

She had  _ a lot _ more than the singular text from Dean he was showing her. God.  _ Everyone  _ would know that the dealership had been shot up. She leaned her head back against the tub, staring up at the ceiling. “What happens now?”

Rio didn’t answer. 

Beth tilted her head to look at him, her heart clenching at the expression on his face. “What are  _ you _ going to do?”

“Not tonight baby.” Rio said gently, resting his elbow against the side of the tub, propping his chin up on his palm. “My only concern is  _ you _ tonight.”

* * *

“Annie’s going to  _ kill  _ you for not letting her come over here. She’s worried.” Beth told Rio as she glanced down at her phone, her brows furrowing as she received yet another text from one of the parents at PTA. 

Rio shrugged a shoulder as he walked back into the bedroom, sitting a glass of water down on the bedside table. “Yea, I ain’t too concerned with that.”

Beth sat her phone aside, sinking back against the bed with a heavy sigh. “If you told me what your plan was… I’d probably feel  _ better _ .”

“You’re in shock, Elizabeth.” Rio said as he sat down in the edge of the bed beside her. 

She raked her hand over her face, trying to push away the sensation of the gun pressed against her forehead. It was all still  _ so _ vivid. “But you not telling me isn’t helping either.”

Rio looked defeated. “If we keep feedin’ Turner info, this is gonna get worse.” 

Beth’s brows drew together and she sat up slowly, reaching out to run her hand over his back. “So we stop helping Turner and he goes after  _ us _ ?”

He rocked his lower jaw, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. “I turn myself in.”

“No.” Beth said firmly, her fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. “ _ No _ .” She wanted to slap him across the face for even considering it. 

“ _ Elizabeth _ .” Rio hissed out, turning to meet her eyes. “You almost died today. We can’t keep playin’ this game this way. Someone’s gonna get hurt.” He cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. “I gotta do it.”

“No.” She whispered, pressing her palms against his chest, like she meant to push him away, but her fingers gripped at his shirt to keep him there. “You don’t have to do  _ that _ .”

“You think there’s another way?” Rio questioned, curling his fingers around the back of her neck. “They’re gonna want blood for the guys lost today, baby. They ain’t gonna stop.”

“Then we’ll find another way.” Beth clenched her eyes closed. “There  _ has _ to be another way. You going to jail doesn’t stop it.” She whispered, tilting her head to brush her lips over his. “Please don’t do this.”

Rio brushed his fingers over her cheek as he pulled back to meet her eyes. “Okay.” He told her gently and she almost believed him.  _ Almost _ . 

“Rio.” Beth whispered, her brows drawn together as she searched his eyes. “I mean it. We’ll figure out another way.”

He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, giving a short nod at her words. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Beth leaned forward and kissed him again, slow at first, before it grew to something desperate that had her pulling him down with her as she laid back against the mattress. 

Rio’s hand slipped under the hem of the robe, curling around her hip as he let her guide the kiss. Her fingers twisting at the buttons of his shirt, working them open. 

Beth groaned against his mouth, scraping her fingernails lightly over his chest, shoving his shirt off his shoulders. He shifted atop her, pressing his knee between her thighs as he moved above her. He broke from the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw and throat. 

His fingers loosened the tie of the robe, letting the fabric slip off her and pool beneath her. “You sure?” He whispered close to her ear, brushing his lips against her neck. 

Beth nodded her head slowly. “ _ Yes _ .” She assured him, her hands sliding down his chest to tug his belt open, unzipping his jeans.

Rio pulled away from her long enough to get his jeans off, letting them drop on the ground, before he was on her again. He cupped her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple, leaning back down to kiss her.

Beth ran her hand down his back, her leg wrapping around his hips, drawing him down closer to her. His tongue pressed into her mouth, tangling with hers, desperate and needy. 

She had  _ almost _ died today. 

She reached down to push his boxers down his hips, her fingers curling around his cock, stroking him slowly as she wiggled beneath him to get him where she  _ needed _ him. 

Rio pulled back, his eyes meeting hers as he brushed his thumb over chin, dipping back down to kiss her as he pressed forward to fill her. Beth gasped against his lips, her nails biting into his shoulder as she clung to him. 

Beth wouldn’t  _ let _ him go. She couldn’t. If he went to jail, it wouldn’t stop. How could he think it would? She would have a target on her back and he’d be stowed away under lock and key. 

She scraped her teeth over his bottom lip as she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes taking in the sight of him moving above her. “ _ Yes _ .” She panted out, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Rio pressed his palm against the mattress beside her head, supporting himself as he started to pick up the pace of his movements. There was reverence and there was desperation. 

Beth leaned up, brushing her lips over his throat, leaving a row of kisses along his jaw. She drew her legs around him more, shifting the angle, allowing him to thrust into her deeper. 

“So fuckin’ good.” Rio rasped out, “That’s it baby.” He urged, his fingers gripping at her hip tighter as he rocked into her faster, harder. 

Beth hissed out his name, pressing her shoulders back against the mattress, her back bowing upwards as she felt her release starting to crest. Her inner walls started to clench around him, trying to keep him within her.

Rio wedged his hand in between their bodies, his fingers working over her clit. Pushing her over the edge. She cried out unabashedly. 

He followed behind her, his pace faltering as his own release hit. He went rigid, letting out a low groan as he spilled into her. Rio collapsed atop her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. “I love you,” He whispered. 

Beth rubbed her hand over his back, feeling far too satisfied and boneless in the moment. “I love you too.”

Tomorrow they could figure out the next step.  _ Tomorrow _ . 


End file.
